


Бракованный

by TheEmmarine



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmmarine/pseuds/TheEmmarine
Summary: Соулмейты были у многих и встретить своего было пределом счастья. А вот Саске бракованный — у него на запястье имя мёртвого человека.
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 20





	Бракованный

**Author's Note:**

> В этом АУ имя соулмейта появляется у человека в возрасте 6 лет. Если вторая половинка ещё не родилась на момент, когда один из них достигает этого возраста, то имя появляется позже, в момент её рождения. Если соулмейт мёртв — его/её имя не появляется, однако встречаются исключения. Также здесь существуют невзаимные соулмейты.

Саске своего соулмейта любил заранее и с нетерпением ждал своего шестилетия. Он не может заснуть целую ночь, неотрывно смотря на, пока ещё, чистое запястье, и засыпает только к утру, под тихий смех брата. А когда просыпается, то кривоватое _«Учиха Обито»_ уже красуется у него на руке. Он мигом подскакивает с постели и несётся вниз, на кухню, где уже трудится мама.

Она мягко улыбается и треплет его по волосам, спрашивает что ему снилось. Саске восторженно скачет перед ней, потряхивая рукой. Это не кто-то незнакомый! Это член клана, который поймёт без слов! Счастье переполняет его и он не может даже слова сказать, только крутится перед мамой.

Радостная женщина бережно перехватывает его запястья, большим пальцем по чужому имени. Улыбка медленно пропадает с её лица, а сама она бледнеет, прикрывая свободной рукой рот. Саске притихает — такой маму он ещё не видел. Его соулмейт был плохим человеком? Или уже состоял в отношениях?

Мама прикусывает губу и падает перед ним на колени. В следующую секунду, Саске оказывается в её крепких объятиях, совершенно ничего не понимающий. Поведение мамы пугало, заставляло чувствовать себя виноватым. Женские плечи мелко затряслись и он с ужасом понимает — она плачет.

— Прости, прости… — шепчет мама, поглаживая его по спине.

А Саске, не понимая происходящего, стоит молча. Он обнимает её в ответ. Что было не так? Мама была не рада тому, что у него появился соулмейт? Но она ничего не объясняет.

И лишь появление брата открывает ему правду. Итачи замирает в дверном проёме, когда замечает их двоих. Он хмурится, торопливо подходя к ним. Мама тут же хватается за него.

— Итачи. — надрывно обращается к нему, — это…

Брат прерывает её, подняв руку. Саске уже отчаянно протягивает ему своё запястье, готовый на всё ради ответов. Одного взгляда на Итачи хватает на то, чтобы понять — с его соулмейтом действительно что-то не так. Старший наклоняется, положив руки на его плечи, заглядывает ему в глаза и говорит:

— Саске, обещай, что не будешь делать необдуманных вещей, — из голоса брата пропала привычная доброта, сменившись серьёзностью.

— Обещаю, — кивает он, а Итачи опускает взгляд на его запястье, где красуется имя _«Обито»_.

Саске своего соулмейта любил заранее, поэтому новость о том, что тот умер ещё до его рождения подобна смерти. Мир разрушается вокруг него. Перед ним падают его воздушные замки, бережно построенные им за этот короткий отрезок времени, а жизнь теряет свою яркость.

Брат что-то говорит ему, мама заливается слезами, но Саске не слышит их. В ушах стоит такой звон, что он был готов вырвать руку из хватки брата и закрыть их, только бы заглушить его.

Он идёт к Мемориальному Камню, где, по словам брата, было выгравировано имя Обито. Эта информация подтверждается в первые же секунды и в этот раз он не сдерживает слёз. За этим его ловит Копирующий Ниндзя, Какаши. Саске видит замешательство на его лице и протягивает ему запястье. Глаза Хатаке расширяются, он сочувственно хмыкает, и они молча стоят у Камня, чтобы разойтись, не прощаясь.

Жизнь так и не возвращается в своё прежнее русло. Жалостные взгляды мамы раздражают, от холодности отца хочется кричать, а сочувствие брата выводит из себя. Никто из них не знает, какого это — жить с осознанием того факта, что твой соулмейт погиб, так и не узнав о существовании у себя пары. Имя у Обито так и не появилось. У мамы есть отец, а у Итачи — Шисуи. А у него никого.

Он, на самом деле, бракованный — метка не должна была появиться. Но судьба снова решила поиздеваться над ним. Сначала сделала его брата идеальным, тем, с кем его постоянно сравнивает отец, а теперь отобрала у него соулмейта.

Саске погружается в учёбу. Раз уж со своей парой он не встретится, то можно было доказать отцу, что он тоже достоин считаться одарённым сыном главы клана. Друзей он так и не заводит, хотя хочется. С тем же Наруто всегда весело, хотя тот постоянно попадал в неприятности и взрослые не любили его. Шумный одноклассник обижается, но Саске игнорирует его попытки вновь начать общение. Отец сказал, что друзья — бесполезная трата времени, а разочаровывать его не хотелось.

Саске своего мёртвого соулмейта всё ещё любит и хватается за эту любовь, когда Шисуи совершает суицид, а брат уничтожает их клан. Его жизнь уже в руинах, что может быть хуже?

Он начинает смотреть на запястья одноклассников вскоре после трагедии. Их в классе бракованных оказывается трое, считая его самого. Наруто и Сакура делили эту особенность вместе с ним.

У немного надоедливой розоволосой девочки, кажется, влюбленной в него, на руке красуется витиеватое _«Яманака Ино»_. А вот у её пары — сухое _«Сай»_. Шумный Наруто отличился по-другому — у него на обоих запястьях старые шрамы от ожогов и, как Узумаки признался, они были у него всю жизнь.

Саске нисколько не удивляется, когда они оказываются в одной команде. И Какаши, когда-то состоявший в команде с Обито, в качестве их лидера его тоже не удивляет. Вся их четвёрка бракованная — и Сакура с невзаимным соулмейтом, и Наруто, который никогда не узнает кто его пара, и Какаши, скрывающий имя своей половинки, как и лицо.

Быстро выясняется, что Сакура за ним бегает лишь потому, что её бывшая подруга как-то поспорила с ней. Правда, она не начинает нравиться ему после этого признания. Её отказ принимать поражение и её отношение к Наруто были глупыми. Узумаки в разы приятнее «правильной девочки» Сакуры. У него тоже, в каком-то смысле, нет соулмейта, а ещё он был сиротой. Саске чувствует некую связь между и сожалеет, что не Наруто оказался его парой.

Он стремится к силе, раз не может стремиться к любви. Его двигает вперёд лишь одна цель — отомстить брату. За маму, за отца и за всех остальных. Собственные неудачи раздражают его, как и его неполноценность. Поэтому, когда Ино наконец открывается Сакуре и принимает как своего соулмейта, Наруто краснеет при виде безумного Гаары, у которого на запястьях такие же шрамы, а Какаши начинает всё чаще пропадать с кем-то, Саске срывается.

Сбегает к Орочимару, оставив позади ставшие дорогими вещи, как и ставших родными людей. Связи болезненно рвутся и он не сомневается, что на его душе остаются следы от них. Старому Змею нужно его тело, а ему — сила. И он получает её сполна. Тренировки становятся его лучшими друзьями, хищные облизывания Орочимару — привычной вещью, а насмешливый взгляд Кабуто — вечным спутником.

Наруто находит его спустя пару лет. Бежит за ним, пытается вернуть в деревню. А Саске сбегает от него вновь и вновь. Эти побеги вскоре становятся привычными и он продолжает бежать не только от настойчивого друга, но и от собственных чувств. Ненависть к брату постепенно уменьшается — возможно он просто-напросто сошёл с ума из-за потери соулмейта, но Саске Итачи выслеживает уже из чистого упрямства.

Избавившись от Орочимару, когда тот всё-таки решил взять с него плату, он уверенно идёт к своей цели. Возвращаться ему уже некуда — Коноха давно считает его преступником, как и Звук, а лаборатории и убежища Орочимару вскоре станут недоступными, когда до них дойдут новости о его предательстве.

Саске всё больше отдаляется от реальности, чаще закрываясь в себе. На запястья своих нынешних товарищей он уже не смотрит и своё не показывает. Хотя Карин почему-то уверенно заявляет всем интересующимся, что именно её имя написано на его руке. Саске хмыкает — пусть развлекается, если ей так угодно.

Со смертью Итачи он вновь оказывается посреди руин собственной жизни. Брат любил его до самого конца, несломленный даже смертью Шисуи. Саске винит его за то, что он умолчал о причинах того, почему он уничтожил клан Учиха. Он впервые за долгое время плачет. И остаётся без намеченной цели.

Тоби открывает ему многое о брате, как и демонстрирует ему, что он, Саске, не последний Учиха. Он хочет расспросить его об Обито — мужчина был старше его и брата и несомненно должен был когда-то пересечься с ним. Однако всё опять идёт не так и он с командой уходит охотиться на Хачиби.

Всё закручивается, события переплетаются между собой. Вот он стоит перед Данзо, а в следующий момент находится на грани слепоты. Он будто отключается от реальности. Последний подарок Итачи оказывается полезным — он становится ещё сильнее. И теперь у него была цель. Уничтожить Коноху. Тоби его в этом желании поддерживает и даже подкидывает парочку идей.

Саске как-то внезапно понимает, что его тянет к лидеру. В нём было что-то родное, притягательное, но это нечто ускользало от него, заставляя раздражаться всё больше и больше. Тоби, казалось, на него внимания не обращал, но Учиха как-то ловит его внимательный взгляд на себе.

Саске своего соулмейта любил заранее, но в итоге оказался бракованным. Но во время войны, когда Команда Семь воссоединяется спустя несколько лет, начинает в этом сомневаться. Какаши устало выдыхает:

— Обито.

И смотрит на человека рядом с воскрешенным Мадарой. Воздушные замки, построенные им в детстве, напоминают о себе, всколыхнувшись в голове. Саске чувствует себя преданным. Он чувствует себя грязным, наконец посмотрев на свои действия со стороны. Впрочем, своему соулмейту он соответствует — один развязал войну, ради какого-то идеального мира, а второй воспылал желанием мир уничтожить.

Схватка с Кагуей выматывает его, но он успевает увидеть запястье Обито. Несколько неровных шрамов пересекают красивое и изящное _«Учиха Саске»_ на левой руке. Он чувствует укол неприятной боли — Обито пытался избавиться от надписи. Не принял его как своего соулмейта. Какаши, кажется, говорил, что ему нравилась какая-то девочка.

Всё кончается также быстро, как и начинается. Обито умирает, не попрощавшись. На его губах было не имя Саске, а Рин, которой он страшно завидует. Мёртвая девчонка умудряется быть той самой для него в последние минуты. А Саске…

Саске для него никто. В знак молчаливой поддержки, Какаши хлопает его плечу, Сакура кусает губы, но подходить отказывается. Только Наруто хмурится, неотрывно глядя на него. А он, теперь действительно последний Учиха, смотрит на имя Обито, постепенно терявшее насыщенный чёрный цвет. Уже через пару секунд оно почти полностью сливается с его бледной кожей.

Саске своего соулмейта любил заранее и с нетерпением ждал встречи с ним. Оказалось, что зря.


End file.
